


Princess

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Princess Din, but only a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: A series of drabbles between our two most favorite Mandalorians
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 27
Kudos: 437





	1. Mand'alor

With the Darksaber in hand, Din was the first to board Slave I. With what went down: Removing his helmet in front of everyone, giving Grogu to the Jedi… His heart was heavy but he knew that Grogu was finally safe in the Jedi's hands. His mission was complete, and now a new one seemingly was thrown at him by Moff Gideon. Mand'alor… It was strange to consider the title his own. Impossible, even.

Fennec and Cara were close behind him, Gideon in Cara's hold. She barely considered carrying him aboard and was about to drag but she changed her mind, no matter how tempting the original idea was. Fennec greated Boba who was now in the cargo hold with them, most likely expecting Grogu with them.

But he wasn't…

"Am I missing something or wasn't the reason we came here was to collect that kid."

Fennec was kind enough to quickly inform him of the change in plans and what went down on the cruiser.

"Luke Skywalker. Ghost from the past."

Din lifts his head, a name to the man who now has Grogu. Din suddenly feels like a fool, he should've asked who the man was. But that was then, and now he had to deal with those burning eyes in the back of his head from Bo-Katan. Koska was quiet and offered no words to him, he had no idea how she was feeling with her leader not holding the Darksaber.

Boba goes about his way, content with knowing what occurred on the cruiser. He wasn't even a bit concerned about why Bo-Katan was glaring at Din. Then he spots the Darksaber on Din's hip.

"Oh by the Maker!"

That was the only warning until Boba starts howling with laughter, having pieced everything together. He almost doubles over as he starts to struggle to breathe. He stops for a moment to actually get air into his lungs. Then he looks at Bo-Katan and continues his fit of laughter.

"Oh, karma is beautiful," Boba says with laughter in his voice. Din was taken back by how genuine and pure his laugh was. It was contagious too because Cara and Fennec shared their own snickers. Neither liked Bo-Katan, but none hated her more than Boba.

Boba approaches Din, putting a hand on his shoulder and leans a bit closer to him than what was necessary, "Congratulations, Princess."

That struck Din hard and caused a horrible blush to take hold of his face. When he mocked Bo-Katan with the word, Din thought nothing of it. But Boba calling  _ him _ princess? Oh it did something to him.

Boba leaves Din's side and starts another fit of laughter, climbing up to the cockpit. Fennec helps Cara take Moff Gideon into the brig where the doctor was. Din knew better than to say anything to Bo-Katan, not when she was seething with rage and barely keeping it together. So Din chased Boba up to the cockpit. Boba was still chuckling to himself when he notices Din. Din knew the man had to be grinning from ear to ear under his helmet.

"Hello, Princess~"

Din almost shuddered visibly at that, "Had to escape from those two."

"She looked pissed. It's great!"

Boba was enjoying this a little too much.

"You're enjoying this."

A simple fact, Boba was indeed incredibly cheerful about Bo-Katan not holding the Darksaber.

"Course I am! Miss Thing needed a kick down from that high and mighty throne of hers! In my opinion, she wasn't fit to be Mand'alor."

"And I am?"

Boba gets quiet, and serious.

"You, my friend, are a much more preferred choice of leader. You weren't born in a diamond crib. You know troubles and worries much more than her highness. You are actually the type to get your hands dirty and dive into a fight with your own. Her? Have you met her?"

"She has more experience as a leader than me. I'm just a loner."

Boba laughs, " _ Used to be  _ a loner. Last time I checked, your kid wasn't returned to you. Fennec and I aren't being shaked off that easy,"

Din laughs quietly only to choke as Boba makes a follow up comment, "Princess~"

Boba cackles and Din slaps his arm, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I just wanna see you get flustered. Nothing wrong with a little flirting."

Din chokes some more, his face heating up. 

"I heard you took your helmet off."

"I did… I wanted to look the kid in the eye once before he left."

"Why did you give him up?"

"I couldn’t protect him. I wouldn't be able to teach him the way the Jedi could. He can be taught to protect himself."

Boba hums, "I see your point. But the three of us could've protected him."

Din snaps his head to Boba, "The three of us?"

"Fennec and I. Think we would leave you high and dry at the nearest planet? You have no credits, no ship. And I like you too much to just ditch you with a baby."

Din feels… He feels something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"... Thank you."

They sit in silence until they hear arguing down in the cargo hold. Looks like its showtime.


	2. Queen, Not Princess

The throne was large and cold, Boba sat in it when it was still warm from Bib Fortuna's body. With Fennec and Din by his side, taking over the underworld of Tatooine was easy as taking candy from a baby. But Boba didn't plan on being a lone ruler, he wanted Din at his side. More than a bodyguard, more than a friend.

But Din was dense and Fennec was no help.

Boba may not seem the type, but he has an hard time flirting with Din without wanting to curl up into a ball in fear that Din would reject him. Boba was able to watch and witness what kind of man Din was. He was smitten.

Nicknames and friendly flirting were common among friends so Din felt fine with Boba calling him princess. He didn't quite understand that Boba was trying to show that he was interested. Fennec all but laughed at Boba's misfortune. She felt bad for him but damn, that was hysterical. 

"He just rolled off the fact you were flirting with him?"

"I think he's not interested."

Fennec flicks Boba's forehead, "Nonsense! Guy's just dense! You have to make it obvious that you have intentions!"

Boba groans, "I told him, to his face, that I was flirting with him."

Fennec stares for a moment, "... Good luck I guess?"

"Oh, thank you for your love and support."

Fennec just laughs as she walks off, timing perfectly when Din walks into the throne room. Boba's heart soared at the sight of Din. But the damn bastard wasn't alone. There was a man with him, some New Republic man, Boba could tell just by looking at him.

"This guy has something you might be interested in."

"Oh? What's that?"

Boba was intimidating on his new throne, and with Fennec in the corner and Din not even three feet away, he was untouchable.

"I have a proposition. A foothold in Hosnian Prime. A smuggling ring where you can have your newfound influence reach even in the heart of the New Republic."

Tempting, but there was a catch.

"In return for what?"

"I want a permanent place in your court."

"As the court jester?"

"As an advisor! You will heed my words!"

It was tempting, a foothold in Hosnian Prime. But Boba didn't trust this man and he had a feeling that neither did his companions. But Boba was feeling risky today, so he agreed.

"Very well then. What's your name?"

"Sanalle Killmod."

Sanalle, a tricky name for a tricky bastard. But Boba, again, was feeling risky today. 

"Shand. Do me a favor and have this man thoroughly searched."

Sanalle tenses but doesn't say anything as he's dragged off by Fennec. That left Boba and Din alone. Shit. Boba already felt a new petname forming at the tip of his tongue as Din approaches and leans on the throne with little to no care.

"I don't trust him, but he came on a expensive shuttle. Looks like something a noble would have."

"He has money. Good eye, Queen."

Din chokes and Boba pats himself on the back for getting a good reaction out of the man.

"Q-Queen?"

"A king needs a queen. Wouldn't you agree?"

Din laughs nervously, "I've been a idiot this entire time, haven't I?"

Oh thank the Maker its finally hitting him!

"Only partially."

Boba has also been a fool. A fool head over his heels, but they weren't going to unpack all of that. Din stares for a moment before turning to Boba completely, "You know, I prefer princess."

Boba feels hope on his heart as he keeps his face straight, "Oh? Why is that?"

Din leans close and Boba feels his face heat up, "Rolls off your tongue better."

The foreheads of their helms touch and Boba is in bliss. But Din pull away all too soon as Cara struts into the room, stopping in her tracks as she notices that Din and Boba were all too close.

"I was gone for a day. A day. And you two are getting together?"

Boba laughs as Din walks away, "He has to buy me dinner first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this a oneshot series or a ongoing series. Who knows, this chapter was a surprise when I was writing and wanting to post.


	3. The Advisor King

Boba was a brave man, this all close to him knew. But one thing did scare him, and that was the fear of Din leaving him. Din was a man who could have almost anyone that he wanted. He could have anyone. But he had Boba. He returned the flirting and playfulness that made up their relationship. The friendship they built up and then the love that followed. At least it was love for Boba.

As he knew he was smitten with Din.

Two middle-aged men, one was pure of heart and one knew one too many things about how to run a crime ring. Din stuck around with him, even after he had the means to leave and pursue the life as Mand'alor. Instead he worked from Tatooine, right next to Boba. He worked on retaking Mandalore, he always used the excuse that Boba gave good advice and Din could always use a second opinion. 

The king might as well be the advisor.

"I will be heading to Mandalore in the next week. Bo-Katan and I are going to have a word with the stragglers that make up the planet's population. Some of the dome cities are still intact and need to be examined and repaired as well."

Boba stiffens in his throne, Din was leaving? With Bo-Katan of all people? Boba knew that Din was trying to have at least some sort of relationship between them that wasn't bitter and crude. But to trust her to this point, to leave with her... Boba was becoming irritated. But Din didn't notice and continued to tell Boba of his plans for Mandalore and its slowly reforming people. The work he has put into retaking and reforming the planet was admirable.

"That's... wonderful," Boba had to force the word out of his lips. This was anything but wonderful! His Din would be leaving!

"I doubt that you mean that."

Din knew him too well but this point in their relationship. The way his helmet was angled at him let Boba get an idea of what look Din was giving him. Smug bastard. He knew how much he meant to Boba, he knew the effects of leaving Tatooine with Bo-Katan. Hell, he didn't even have to tell Boba _who_ he was leaving with, he just wanted to! That doubled his title of smug bastard! 

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Why would I ever put you in such a position?"

That mocked innocence in his voice, it made Boba's skin shudder.

"I know you wouldn't dream of making me feel like I would have to follow you so you wouldn't have to deal with Bo-Katan alone."

Din laughs, "She really isn't that bad, just extremely traumatized, like me."

Boba held his tongue. If his Din was trying to see the good in Bo-Katan, the best he can do is support him and keep an eye out just in case Bo-Katan tried anything.

"I saw one of those professionals that dig through your brain once. Lady said I was just 'full of trauma'."

Boba chuckles even though he knew it was more concerning than amusing. Din just looked at him before flicking the forehead of his helmet. Boba scoffs, finding it rude that his boyfriend didn't at least chuckle. Din usually did before he made any serious comments.

"Are you worried about what might go down on Mandalore, princess?"

Din sighs heavily, "Yes. Many have come to calling our homeworld theirs, this means they might be violent and not quite understanding. I don't want to force anyone out of their homes but if push comes to shove-"

"You'll do what's right for us. I know you will."

Din says nothing and leans on the throne, sighing once more. Boba really didn't want him to leave in this state, so he does whatever crime lord would do for their princess. He takes Din and drags him into his lap, leaving the man's legs draped over the throne's arm and his side tucked into Boba's arm. Din is shocked at first before he nestles into Boba's hold and relaxes.

"I want you to come with me."

Boba rests his helm against Din's, "I will go into hell with you at my side."

Din chuckles, "You are one of the few I can truly count on to be at my side when worst comes."

Din had so many allies now, but none held a candle to his original allies. His friends, his family. With Greef and Cara having his back in the beginning, and Fennec and Boba coming to his side later one, they were the only support Din needed to function. Boba, as he will praise, was the one he relied on the most.

"Tell me when I should expect us to leave, I'll have Sanalle here to watch things with Fennec and I'll go wherever you want me to go."

"Thank you, kar'ta."


	4. Din's Jealousy

Though neither said it out loud, Din and Boba were in love. And often enough jealousy follows love very closely. Doesn't matter who it was, Din felt as though everyone was trying to get a little too close with Boba.

Sanalle was one of them. He wasn't Boba's right hand man, nor his left. Those respective roles were filled by Fennec and Din. He was a simply advisor who had a hand in Hosnian Prime. He was power hungry, that was obivous. It was also obvious that he was trying to charm his way up the court's ladder.

Din hated it, he really did. He never wanted to leave Boba alone with Sanalle. He trusted Boba, but another part of his brain said that he couldn't. That Boba, a king of crime, could have whoever, or how ever many, he wanted. Din didn't want to share Boba, he was his!

Something did tell him, however, that Boba knew about Din's issues with Sanalle. He was a smart man, of course he had to have known. Bastard looked him in the eye one day as he was talking with Sanalle. Something about that rattled Din in not a good way.

"Something wrong, princess?"

Boba only dropped the affectionate nickname a couple of times in front of Sanalle. 

"Course not, don't mind me."

Oh there was something wrong, alright. Din knew he had Boba's affections, that was obvious. But damn that Sanalle's flirtatious attitude. Every smile, every damn charming smile, Din wanted to scream. He didn't, of course. He had self control. Barely. Almost as soon as Sanalle was out of the room, Din was in Boba's lap.

He had his helmet pressed to Boba's chestplate and his legs draped over Boba's thighs. Boba patted his back comfortingly. He didn't say a word because he knew what was wrong. Din alone remained there until he finally got the urge to say something.

"He's annoying."

Boba only chuckles, "In what way?"

"It's like he pretends that he doesn't know about us. Like he has the right to talk to you the way he does."

"Kar'ta, you have nothing to worry about. Sanalle isn't even a suitable bait for raids. I socialize with him to earn his confidence so he may do my bidding. I have no interest in him."

Din appreciated that Boba didn't tease him. He hated to be teased. Din relaxes against Boba for the next half hour, waiting for when it was time to retire to the bedroom. Though Din was no longer strict on wearing his helmet, he still rather only take in off when he has privacy. In privacy, he can smile at Boba, joke with Fennec or Cara, tell stories with Greef. They earned the right to see his face.

Boba slides a hand up Din's back, "Tired?"

"Perhaps a little bit."

"Well I'm ready to knock out. You can join me, or you can keep the throne warm until I come back."

Din chuckles, a wordless statement that he would follow Boba. He would be able to fall asleep to Boba's gentle breathing, or maybe the steady beat of his heart. 

"C'mon, princess. Let's hit the hay."


	5. Snow

She was a patient woman. She had to be with the company she kept. The almost years it took for Din and Boba to admit their feelings was agonizing to the point she could outwait the passing glaciers.

This frozen wasteland required patience, but she didn't think Boba nor Din had such patience. Din, in order to feel like his old self, took a contract to find a man who ran off with far too many credits that weren't his. It was a simple contract, but for some damn reason, Boba wanted to come along. And, of course, Fennec came as well.

Boba and Din were way off their game because they couldn't stop talking to each other. The two see each other twenty-four seven and yet now they decide to have a heart to heart.

"Luke said he would give me monthly updates on Grogu but he's a couple days late."

"He's empty-headed, don't take it too personally."

Fennec almost felt like ditching the two to go hunt down the target and drag him back. After another twenty minutes of chatter the two finally quieted back down and begun to stare at the snowy wasteland. Their target should be passing by soon.

Boba twitches and Fennec knows that the contract was about to be blown. He hand a handful of snow and slowly reach his hand behind Din's head and-

"AH!"

Boba rolls away in a fit of laughter as Din is forced to take his helmet off in a attempt to shake the snow out of his cloak and off the back of his neck. Fennec rolls her eyes as Din tackles Boba and the two slid down a snowy slope. They half screamed and half laughed on the way down. If their target came by, there was no way the guy was going to think those two had a hit out for him.

"You're dead!"

"You want a game on? Let's go!"

Muffled screams and laughter and a grunt or two filled the air and Fennec almost knocked herself out bumping her head on the ground out of frustration. She was a patient woman, but her two favorite idiots happened to be dating, and that only led to chaos and stupid acts of silliness. 

While the two grown-ass men goofed off, Fennec decided to go take care of their target that showed up two clicks off their man eye of sight. She doubted that she would be missed. And she was right. When she came bwck with the target cuffed and ready to be transported back to the contractor, Boba and Din were making out. Idiots. Thankfully they were mostly out of sight so she forced the target into the brig of the Slave I before heading back out to deal with the idiots.

Said idiots were done with whatever the hell you called it, a playfight?

"Are you two done yet?"

When they both snapped their heads to her, she almost snorted. God they looked near frozen, their helmets no where in sight.

"Are you wanting to leave?"

"I have the target in the brig ready for transport. I can drop him off and come back for you two."

They were quick to get up and search for their helmets. Fennec snickers to herself. They were idiots, alright. But she wouldn't have them any other way.


	6. Nightfall

Din was choking horribly by the time he fished out the bullet from his gut. His own blood with the combination of bile worked its way into his throat as he used a knife to free himself of the bullets. He was distracting himself, really. These wound were fatal by all accounts.

When Bo-Katan and him arrived on Mandalore, neither had expected the scavengers who come to call the planet home to be so violent. They saw someone trying to push them away from their home and they acted out. The scavengers went as far as bursting into the Mandalorians' secured camp and attacking. 

Din got the worst of it by far. While his fellow Mandalorians fought, he was stuck in his tent trying to survive. All he could think about was Boba, how he was going to react to this news. The guilt the man might feel for not coming along with his beloved.

Din doesn't move as Bo-Katan walks into the tent, the fighting outside ceasing as she does. She removes her helmet and kneels next to him, knowing it'll take more than bacta spray to heal the wounds. She was silent for the most part as she tried to help him dress the wounds, the best they could do was try to get him off world and to a doctor. But he might not make it that long. 

As Bo-Katan takes command and orders the other Mandalorians to wait here as she takes a small starship that rested in the cruiser to get Din some help. She moved Din herself to the starship, made sure he was at least somewhat comfortable before taking the captain's seat and taking off. She, of course, was worried. Her Mand'alor was dying. She didn't want him to die.

"Hold on, Din. Please..."

Din just coughs more, dropping his helmet onto the floor of the ship. He didn't want to die this way, caught off guard on his homeworld. He didn't want to die and leave his family alone. To have Grogu wonder why he couldn't see Din anymore, to have Greef and Cara and Fennec have guilt for not being there. For Boba to act out of rage and sorrow and attack Bo-Katan for not being better prepared. 

"Breathe, Din. In and out, take your time."

 _It hurts to breathe_ , Din wanted to say. Instead he took her instructions and breathed slowly. The bandages around his gut was bloody already.

"Bo-... I..."

"Focus on breathing, Din. This isn't your deathbed."

They were half-way to a neighboring moon that had willing men and women that wanted peace and to aid the Mandalorians in their quest. 

_They could help him!_

Bo-Katan was doing everything in her power to.help her reluctant Mand'alor when he laid dying.

"Bo-Katan... I need you to listen."

Din sounded out of breath as he spoke, mostly because he was out of breath. And he was dealing with a great amount of pain.

"You're not finished yet, Mand'alor."

"No... Tell them I'm sorry. I should've waited for Boba's backup."

Bo-Katan wasn't crying. She wasn't.

"You can tell them that yourself!"

Boba would most likely kill her on sight for this, if Din lives or not. She was supposed to be protecting him, not letting holes get cut into him! Bo-Katan takes a breath as she lands on the moon, the dome city was so close! They would be able to get Din patched up, then Din would calm Boba and the rest of his rag tag family. Din would heal, then they would resume retaking Mandalore, this time more cautious than the first time. This wasn't the end!

It wasn't... was it?


	7. Nightfall pt. 2

They were having a get together when the call came in. Cara and Greef were too busy goofing off to notice, but Fennec could see the blood drain from Boba's face as he answered the call. He looked faint, the comlink was barely held in his hand as he stared off into nothing. Cara noticed his reactions, then Greef. Something was wrong, and only so many few things would make Boba act in such a way.

Fennec was at her friend's side as he begun to shake, she went to lay her hand on his shoulder but he was already moving.

"Boba! What's wrong?"

The man didn't answer as he disappeared, only to return in full gear and placing his helmet on. He speaks those grim words that has the others pale and worried, "Din's been shot. The doctor isn't sure if he'll make it."

They said nothing and quickly geared up. They piled into the Slave I and soon they were off to a moon that orbited Mandalore, Concordia. Bo-Katan greeted them, but it was anything but a simple nod of the head to Boba. She looked rough, that was the nice way to put it. She was there when Din was hit and protected him the best she could. Poor woman looked like she might collapse any second. She also couldn't meet Boba in the eye, she out-righted avoid eye contact.

"Dr. Simre says he's stable but not conscious. He's lost too much blood and he might..." She couldn't finish the sentence without choking.

"Where is he?"

Boba was cold and emotionless. Bo-Katan flinched at his words but directed him to the building where Din was being kept. Dr. Simre greeted them there and led them to the room where Din laid, silent and still, but breathing. Dr. Simre was a gentle old man, he knew that Boba was close to Din by looking at him.

"Would you like to sit next to him? It will help him."

Boba wasn't sure if it would but he didn't care. He took the chair closest to the bed, taking Din's disturbing cold hand into his gloved ones and rubs. Boba kept his helmet on because he couldn't bare to even let his close friends see how torn this had him. Here was his kar'ta, the love of his life, so close to death. He was still as he waited for the others to see Din. Cara was not happy, she was angry. But she had no one alive to take her anger out on. Those who shot Din were long dead, which left her with no one to blame. Greef didn't do a good job hiding how upset he was. Din was like a son to him, this hurt horribly to see him laying there. Fennec was emotionless, she was a statue as she stared at Din from a distance.

Dr. Simre returned, saying he wanted to check on Din and see how he was fairing. No one got in the man's way as he checked Din's vitals, "He's doing much better than he was when he first came to me, but we're not out of the danger zone yet."

"How long do we have to wait-"

"The night. If he makes it through the night, we can start on recovery."

Boba heaves a heavy, heavy sigh. Fennec seemed to be the only one to notice how bad Boba was. How truly messed up he was by this. She knew he was crying under his helmet, she knew that he was scared shitless and didn't know what to do. He was the King of Crime, there wasn't much he couldn't threaten or bribe to get. But there was nothing he could do that was within his power that would secure Din's life.

"Boba..."

He didn't react to her, just huddled over Din's hand and quietly sobbed. Greef and Cara were also in tears and were sitting on the other side of the bed. Fennec was the only one without tears. She cared about Din, but she's lived through so much death and loss that she was numb to this situation. 

The group waited in that room all, Fennec being wide awake in the morning as the others were out cold. Greef and Cara were leaning against one another, out. Boba was laying half on the bed, tucked into Din's side. And Din... Fennec felt such relief to see that he was still breathing, and awake. He was focused on Boba, looking tired and absolutely drained. But he was alive, no matter the fact that he looked like shit, he was alive.

"Hey."

Fennec wasn't sure what to say, so she mimicked him, "Hey."

"I hope I didn't scare you."

Fennec snorts, "Boba was about to lose his 'cool guy' disguise and break down in front of everyone."

Din looks to Boba, moving his free arm so he can massage Boba's shoulder. The man was up in a flash, his helmet off within seconds, and he was all over Din. Fennec was taken back by how many kisses Boba was peppering onto Din's face. Din was almost, literally, drowning in kisses.

"Ner kar'ta, ner runi. Gar ge payt."

Din smiles and returns a kiss, "Ni liser't ba'slanar gar, kar'ta."

Fennec smiles, they really were meant for each other.


	8. Visit

Boba never truly knew Grogu before he left to train with Luke Skywalker. He wanted to know him because of how much he meant to Din. And he'll be able to fulfill his wish soon with Grogu coming to visit. Luke had somehow found Din and contacted him. They were able to set up a date and place to meet so they could go over Grogu's training.

Boba was excited and nervous all the same, he even purchaseda small stuffed animal to gift to Grogu. And with Din having a literal parent-teacher conference, Boba would be the one to watch Grogu. After Din has his fill of seeing his kid again, of course.

"Nervous?" Boba whispers to Din, spooking the fidgeting Mand'alor. 

"Excited is a better word to use."

Boba chuckles and presses a kiss to Din's cheek, "I'm sure you are. Can't wait to have an official meeting with the kid."

Perhaps Boba was the nervous one. Din, as he said, was just excited to see Grogu again. A ding on Din's comlink makes the man stand up quickly so he could answer. His voice became more higer pitched as he spoke with who Boba was going to assume was Bo-Katan. She spotted or spoken with Luke and was now notifying Din that he was on his way up with Grogu.

"They'll be up here soon!"

Here happened to be a tower in Mandalore's recovered captial. Sure, the building was banged up and definitely needed repairs but it was still standing. Din was so excited that he almost ran to the elevator that was the only entrance for the floor they were on. He practically vibrated in place and Boba found it utterly adorable. Luke and Grogu, with a couple Mandalorian guards, walk out of the elevator. 

Grogu was in Luke’s arms, cooing calmly. Well, he _was_ cooing calmy until he saw Din. The child squealed with delight and reached for Din with grabby hands. Luke chuckles when this happens and hands Grogu over to Din who gladly accepts him. Din holds Grogu close and touches their foreheads together, both smiling. Grogu, now back to cooing, clung to Din and refused to let go. Boba found it cute.

"Someone clearly missed you."

Din chuckles as he holds Grogu, "I missed him, too."

Luke smiles, Boba now redirecting his attention onto the boy. Well, man. He was a boy when the first met.

"Fett."

"Skywalker."

Din looked between them. He knew the story and knew what happened between them. Both men were emotionless and just staring. It was awkward for Din. So he did what any other would do and got both of their attentions.

"Kar'ta, didn't you have a gift that you would like to give to Grogu?"

Boba turns his attention away and smiles, "I do!"

The man pulls out the toy he's been hiding safely away. It immediately caught Grogu's attention who reached out for it. The reminder that Grogu was gifted with the Force struck Boba as the child took the toy out of Boba's hands and into his tiny ones. Boba's eyes widen before he smiles.

"Talented little thing."

Din chuckles, "I see he's already improving."

Luke bows his head, "He's my most gifted student. When he wants to learn, he accomplishes more than the others at a greater speed."

"And how does he get along with the other kids?"

Din hands Boba Grogu, who was chewing on his new toy. Boba took this as a sign to take Grogu into the other room. It was slightly awkward for Boba to carry Grogu considering the man never carried a baby before today. But Grogu was easy to move around considering how small he was.

"There was are now."

Boba placed Grogu on the cushioned floor before sitting next to him. Grogu focused on his toy, at some points he would take it out of his mouth and offer it to Boba, who would gently decline the offer. Grogu, each time, would take no offense and go back to chewing. Boba sat there, trying to think how the hell do you bond with a baby.

Grogu answers when he offers his toy one more time, this time placing it on Boba's lap. He coos as Boba lifts it up, and once its high enough he snatches the toy back with the Force. Grogu giggles as he has the toy back in his possession, Boba chuckling as he does.

"Maker, you're a cute one."

Grogu seems to recognize the complement and coos happily. Boba smiles and continues to play the weird game of fetch with Grogu. He didn't even notice when Luke and Din stopped talking and walked into the room.

"Kar'ta."

Din walks next to Boba who now is holding Grogu, "He reminds me of a Loth-Cat."

Din chuckles, "He's cute like one."

Luke is ever quiet and lets the couple fond over Grogu. It was nice to see them close, like a family. Though his students were his family, Luke may never understand the love of a parent.


	9. Morning Princess

Din was most relaxed in the morning. There, he was safe in his lover's arms, it didn't matter if they were on Tatooine or Mandalore. Boba, usually having his head tucked under Din's chin, arms wrapped around the man's waist, was awake before Din. Sometimes Boba would wake hours before Din and just lay there, enjoying their embrace, undisturbed by their duties as king and Mand'alor. 

Boba would've let Din sleep the whole day away, because he out of few knew that Din had a hard time getting a good night's rest. Even with Boba there to relax him and give him a sense of safety, Din would take an hour or two before he was able to fall asleep. Bo-Katan was a functional insomniac, she goes a couple hours and then she's up for the day. Din, poor Din was usually forced to deal with a hour or two of sleep. Boba was determined to make it where Din could sleep all he wanted and not have to worry about someone waking him.

Boba, smooth as ever, slips out of the bed and relieve himself, only to return to find Din sitting up and groaning.

"Nightmare, kar'ta?"

Din doesn't have to say anything to confirm it, he had that horrible look in his eye again. Boba walks over and gets back into the bed, taking Din into his arms and just held him. Din was appreciative and leaned into Boba, eyes wide open.

"It was about you and Grogu... The Empire took him from us and you..."

"You don't have to finish, princess. The Empire is gone, Luke is making sure of it along with his sister. No one is going to take him away, nor am I going anywhere."

Din heaves a heavy sigh before nodding, burying his face into Boba's chest. They remain there for awhile, neither knowing how much time had passed. By the time Din pulled away from the hold, his eyes were clear and he managed to smile for Boba.

"What would I do without you?"

"Have a bit more of sanity?"

Din snorts before he leans forward and kisses Boba long and slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was short but I plan on writing out Din's nightmare with more detail. Boba won't be there so beware the angst with no comfort.


	10. Nightmare

_It begun with them being in Din's tower._

_At first, it was quiet. Then Grogu was in his arms cooing, Luke sat across from him and talked about how well Grogu was doing with the other students. Boba had walked into the room, he was smiling and relaxed. It was a perfect day. Then, in a flash, Grogu was gone. Luke seemed to melt away into the air as Din and Boba frantically searched for the child._

_"I'll check the halls," Boba had said calmly. He left Din to search the tower's floor once more. But Din couldn't find his son so he sat down and waited._

_Boba never came back. Din felt like he waited for hours. Then he begun to search the tower himself. There was no one in sight, it frightened him. Everything was so unnaturally still and silent, it was almost suffocating! Din searched and cried out, but neither Boba or Grogu answered. No one answered._

_Din begun to run down the now endless hall, seemingly getting nowhere as he did. He ran and ran, he cried. But there was no sign of Boba or Grogu. He then came across Cara, something wasn't right about her._

_"Cara, have you seen Grogu or Boba?"_

_She looked at him and responded in a voice that wasn't hers, "They're out of your reach, now."_

_His blood froze as he backed away, "Cara" melted in the same manner Luke had and Din was left alone once again. He was beginning to panic._

_"Boba! Grogu!"_

_Silence, it was beginning to take his breath away. The more Din called out, the more his breath disappeared. He collapsed onto the hallway's floor and struggled for air, tears in his eyes as he felt the world melt away. Then, he was on the cursed cruiser. Moff Gideon was there. He was smiling at Din like they were old friends and offered a hand._

_"They wondered if you would even show."_

_Din stares in horror as Boba is dragged into the room. He was stripped and bare. He was so silent and unmoving as he was dropped onto the floor in front of Din._

_"Unfortunately, you took too long to get here. I grew bored of waiting for you any longer."_

_Din stared at Boba, waiting him to make some form of movement. But he never did. He laid there, eyes wide and unblinking. Din stared right into them as they begun to turn white and dull. Boba paled and he melted away. Din screamed out, Moff Gideon laughing cruelly. Then Grogu was brought into the room. But unlike Boba, he was moving._

_The child cried out, tiny hands reached out to him and Din reached back. The troopers held tightly onto Grogu as Moff Gideon approached, Darksaber drawn._

_"No, wait! Please!"_

_The man didn't listen but he smiled a smile that no man could never make._

_"Take him away."_

_Troopers grabbed Din and he found himself powerless. He desperately struggled against their hold, reaching out. Moff Gideon raises the Darksaber, eyes trained onto Grogu. The child cried, Din cried, but Moff Gideon dared to laugh. The Darksaber struck downwards and Din screamed._

Din sat up with a gasp, tears streaming down his face. The same nightmare, that same fucking nightmare. He found himself struggling to regain his breath as he looked around the room. He was on Mand'alor, in his room in the tower. Boba was back on Tatooine. 

He was alive, back on Tatooine. 

Din cries, he doubles over and cries. His heart ached as he desperately wished for Grogu to safe in his arms. He ached to see Boba and see him breathe, to know if his beloved was alive. He wanted to see his loved ones so badly, but he couldn't. 

He couldn't leave, he had to stay. His people needed him, and Boba did not. Boba was well, Grogu was well, but Din couldn't convince himself of that.


End file.
